


naughty or nice

by ashtonsbabygurl



Series: five seconds of summer christmas fics! [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Has a Daddy Kink, Blowjobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Horny Luke, Luke has a slut kink, M/M, Naughty Luke, Oops, Public Sex, Santa Ashton, Santa Baby Luke, Santa Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Luke, Teasing, Top Ashton, or somethin, thats not a thing, why is that a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonsbabygurl/pseuds/ashtonsbabygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say Ashton needed some extra money this Christmas season, so he picked up some hours at the local mall. Dressing as Santa Claus, that was. </p><p>It was his last day with the awful job, and he couldn't have been more ecstatic to end his Santa career. But, Luke was feeling a little frisky that day, and decided to give Ashton a little surprise at work.  </p><p>Or,</p><p>Ashton is dressed as Santa, and Luke's just a naughty little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	naughty or nice

**Author's Note:**

> oh look my summarys can actually get worse
> 
> enjoy this though

Let's just say Ashton needed some extra money this Christmas season, so he picked up some hours at the local mall. Dressing as Santa Claus, that was. 

It was his last day with the awful job, and he couldn't have been more ecstatic to end his Santa career. But, Luke was feeling a little frisky that day, and decided to give Ashton a little surprise at work. 

"I don't suppose you have time for just one more kid?" Much to Ashton's surprise, the voice wasn't coming from yet another bratty kid, but rather his angel of a boyfriend. Ashton took the time to look Luke over.

He was wearing thigh highs stockings, along with a skirt that was hiked up way more than it should of been. Also, he had on his favorite pink crop top, which showed off his fit stomach, and Ashton's personal favorite, his belly-button piercing. Ashton just wanted to eat him up then and there.

"I dunno, it depends if you've been good this year," Ashton giggled, playing into the scenario. Luke happily made his way over to Ashton, and took a seat in his lap. He made sure to wiggle his bum a little more than necessary. 

"Oh, I've been a very good boy," Luke nodded in a higher pitched voice than usual. 

"I'm sure you have. Now, what would you like for Christmas, baby boy?" Ashton asked, running his hand through Luke's hair, who blushed. 

Luke waited for a moment, leaning down to Ashton's eat to make sure he was the only one who would hear. "I want my daddy to fuck me like a whore. I want him to push me against the wall, bite my neck, pull my hair, just mark me up. Then, I want him to tease me with his fingers, or maybe even with his tongue. I love when my daddy tongue fucks me." Ashton tensed, his dick chubbing up under Luke.

"After that, I want my daddy to fuck me over and over, into the mattress, hard. So hard and rough that the neighbors call to complain, and so I won't be able to walk for a week. Everyone will see my limping, covered in bruises, my throat sore from taking his co.ck. They'll know that my daddy owns me, and know how good he takes care of me," Luke finished with a smirk on his face. 

Luke got up after that. He walked with a swing in his step, knowing that he would be stuck in Ashton's head for the rest of the day. He felt so naughty, but he loved it.

He didn't get to far down the hallway, before he was pressed against the wall by an angry, horny, Ashton. "You are going straight to the naughty list, Luke Hemmings."

Within minutes, the two found themselves in a bathroom stall. Ashton has stripped of his costume, and was currently stroking his cock while Luke was still fully clothed. Luke whined. 

"Why don't we put that mouth of yours to good use?" Ashton asked with a glint in his eyes. Luke nodded quickly, falling to his knees in front of him. 

Ashton chuckled. "So nice and eager," he said, before edging his cock into Luke's mouth. Luke was quick to stretch his lips around his length, he was eager to get Ashton off, because he knew his daddy would always take care of him after. 

Luke started to take more and more of Ashton into his mouth, until he could feel the tip at the back of his throat. He looked up with tears in his eyes as he started to bob his head, making sure to hallow his cheeks.

By now, Luke was pretty much an expert with blowjobs. He brought his hand up to cup Ashton's balls, but even the slightest touch drove Ashton crazy. Ash started to gently fuck his boyfriend's mouth.

"D-daddy," Luke hummed around Ashton's length. He kept bobbing while Ashton held the hair out of his face. 

"F-fuck Luke, stop talking or I'll come early," Ashton cursed, leaning his back against the stall door. He was seriously praying that no one would walk in on the two of them, because he honestly didn't think he'd have the willpower to pry Luke off of his co.ck. He was just that good. 

Luke looked up again, his lips were now red and swollen around Ashton's cock, he looked beautiful. "I'm sorry daddy," he 'apologized' when he totally knew what he was doing to the older boy. 

A few more thrusts and a few more kitten licks, and Luke knew Ashton was going to come soon. He couldn't wait for his boyfriend's lips to be on his own, to finally relive the aching in his length. 

"You're such an ass, Luke Hemmings," Ashton swore at the boy beneath him, before he gave up, cumming in hot spurts down Luke's throat, who gladly took all that was given to him; greedy boy. 

Ashton threw his head back, taking a moment to catch his breath. 

"Yeah, but you love my ass," The younger boy wiped his mouth before standing up, giving Ashton a filthy grin. "My turn?" 

"Heh, no." Ashton chuckled, a smirk on his lips. "Naughty boys have to wait."

Luke gave him a glare. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. I have to get back to work, have fun waiting, baby boy," Ashton winked, before leaving a very horny Luke in the bathroom, who started pouting. 

At least when Ashton got home, Luke finally got his very naughty Christmas gift, even if he did have to wait hours with an uncomfortable boner.

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad - ashtonsbabygurl  
> tumblr - hxmmxngs-whxre


End file.
